


Cool

by KateKintail



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble with the Doctor in America</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own this fandom, its world, or the characters in it. I certainly make NO money from this
> 
> Notes: Written in honor of the Doctor heading to America!

“Did you know that Hunter Stetson kneaded fur with his hands in order to make the fabric for his very first cowboy hat back in 1865?”

The Doctor lifted his gaze from the hat in his hands to look inquisitively at the young boy standing next to him at the old timey little general store full of tacky souvenirs for tourists. Well, tacky souvenirs and some potentially cool hats. The little boy didn’t quite see it that way, however.

After eying him suspiciously for almost a full minute, the boy grabbed a toy revolver. Without hesitation, he began pulling the plastic trigger, pretending to shoot the Doctor and then everything else in sight. The boy ran off, making fake gunshot sounds with every click of the trigger.

The Doctor sighed and looked back down at the hat. “Americans,” he chuckled under his breath.

Then he fitted the hat on his head. After checking his reflection in the glass containing a cheap but framed print of some cowboys and Indians fighting, he decided it belonged there. Sure, it wasn’t a fez, but it was just as cool—maybe even cooler because it would help keep the sun out of his eyes.


End file.
